Skarb Ślepego Szermierza (odcinek)
250px|right|thumb|Mapa do Skarbu Ślepego Szermierza. Skarb Ślepego Szermierza - odcinek nr 44 z III serii serialu Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów. Fabuła Przygotowania do misji 250px|right|thumb|Jack Spicer w otoczeniu robotycznych kowbojów. Mistrz Fung przedstawia Omiemu, Raimundo, Kimiko i Clayowi nowe zadanie - muszą odnaleźć Skarb Ślepego Szermierza. W tym celu wręcza im mapę ukrycia artefaktu, która ścieżkę do niego wytycza przez odludne i niebezpieczne krainy na Dzikim Zachodzie. Dodatkowy cel wyprawy to odszukanie przez mnichów czterech broni Wudai, które mają ulepszyć ich moce żywiołów. Omi jest niezmiernie podekscytowany perspektywą posiadania własnej broni Wudai i bardzo chce ją dostać w swoje ręce. Mistrz Fung zwraca uwagę swym podopiecznym, że to nie oni wybiorą broń Wudai, lecz ona ich. Początek przygody Drużyna Xiaolinu wyrusza na Dziki Zachód. Podróż okazuje się być długa i męcząca, a bohaterowie nie zdają sobie sprawy, że są śledzeni przez Wuyę oraz Jacka Spicera, który przygotował armię robotycznych kowbojów i przystosowaną na każdy rodzaj transportu kolej. Oboje łotrów pragnie wejść w posiadanie Skarbu. Również Hannibal Roy Fasolka, który przemierza pustkowia na Ptaku Yin Yin, pragnie za wszelką cenę posiąść artefakt, trzyma się jednak z dala od wszystkich, wyczekując odpowiedniej okazji do przechwycenia go. Połowiczny sukces 250px|right|thumb|Clay odkrywa miejsce ukrycia Skarbu Ślepego Szermierza. Omi przez cały czas próbuje zdobyć każdą uaktywnioną broń Wudai, lecz za każdym razem okazuje się ona być przeznaczona innemu z mnichów. Na Grzbiecie Grzechotnika przyjaciele ścierają się z ogromną gromadą węży, która otacza ich wóz podróżny. Omi nie boi się ich, gdyż jest zapatrzony w Ostrze Nebuli, które otrzymuje Raimundo. W saloonie "Ostatnie Tchnienie" mnisi walczą o Wróble Strzały z widmowym kowbojem, który materializuje się z jednego z obrazów. Po pokonaniu go Kimiko dostaje swą broń Wudai. Trzeci artefakt - Bing Bang Meteorang - jest pilnowany w Kaktusowej Strudze przez hordy żywych kaktusowych bestii, po których zniszczeniu przedmiot przypada Clayowi. Ostatnia broń Wudai to ukryta w grocie Broń Shimo, która powoduje rozpacz u Omiego, gdyż wydaje się ona zwyczajną małą lodową pałką, w dodatku przez nikogo nie strzeżoną. Po jej wyjęciu z kamienia zostaje jednak uruchomiona pułapka, która sprawia, że mnisi zapadają się do jaskini położonej w podziemiach. Ich radość nie zna granic, gdyż okazuje się być ona miejscem, gdzie umieszczono Skarb Ślepego Szermierza. Drużyna chce go pochwycić, lecz drogę zagradza im stary i niewidomy Strażnik. Nie dopuszcza on żadnego ze śmiałków, dopóki nikt z nich nie pokona go w walce używając tylko 5 ciosów. Omi podejmuje wyzwanie, lecz starzec jest zręcznym i szybkim wojownikiem. Jak sam twierdzi, walczy nie fair. Omi pokonuje go jednak przy pomocy podstępu starego jak świat, przez co Strażnik umożliwia Xiaolinowi otworzenie Skarbu. Mnisi są jednak wielce rozczarowani, gdyż w środku znajdują tylko pustkę. Pocieszają się tym, że są właścicielami broni Wudai, lecz Omi nie podziela entuzjazmu swych przyjaciół i bezskutecznie usiłuje się z nimi wymienić, gdyż nie podoba mu się niepozorna lodowa pałka. Drużyna decyduje się zabrać Strażnika ze sobą, gdyż jego misja dobiegła końca. Rozbój w biały dzień 250px|right|thumb|Wuya i Jack Spicer w trakcie poszukiwań. Podczas powrotu do domu mnisi zostają zaskoczeni przez kowbojskie roboty Jacka Spicera. Ich zdumienie sięga zenitu, gdy bronie Wudai albo nie działają, albo ich moc obraca się przeciwko nim. Zostają związani i ograbieni z Shen Gong Wu, a Jack Spicer - widząc, że kufer Skarbu jest pusty - postanawia razem z Wuyą przesłuchać w okrutny sposób Strażnika, aby wyjawił im miejsce ukrycia łupów. Sądzi on bowiem, że wewnętrzna zawartość pudła została przed nim zatajona. Porywają go do latającego pociągu, zostawiając Xiaolinowi bezużyteczne w ich mniemaniu broń Wudai i Skarb Ślepego Szermierza. Tajemnica Skarbu Ślepego Szermierza Mnisi uwalniają się z więzów i podejmują próbę odzyskania Shen Gong Wu oraz uratowania ślepca. Raimundo wpada na pomysł, by skoncentrować się na obrazie tego, co chcą zobaczyć. Przyjaciele wcielają tę radę w życie, dzięki czemu stają się świadkami przywołania Ducha Skarbu Ślepego Szermierza. Widmo oznajmia im, że jest lojalne wobec każdego, kto posiada kufer. Wyjaśnia im też, jak korzystać z broni Wudai, dzięki czemu drużyna odkrywa, że Ostrze Nebuli zmienia się w miecz oraz nunchaku, a Broń Shimo zmienia się w każdy oręż, jaki zapragnie posiadać w danej chwili Omi. Kimiko i Clay uczą się również, jak zapanować nad mocami zmieniających się w ogniste pociski Wróblich Strzał oraz Bing Bang Meteoranga, który podczas lotu tworzy kilka małych bumerangów o potężnej sile rażenia. Na rozkaz mnichów Duch Skarbu materializuje dla nich rącze wierzchowce, aby mogli dogonić siły Heylinu. Raimundo nieopatrznie decyduje się na pozostawienie kufra na szlaku, aby ich nie spowalniał. Przyjaciół zapewnia, że wrócą po niego po zakończeniu misji, lecz nikt nie wie, że artefakt jest obserwowany przez Hannibala Fasolkę. Bitwa na pociągu Xiaolin dokonuje kontrataku na pociąg Jacka Spicera. Dzięki broniom Wudai armia robotów zostaje w widowiskowy sposób zniszczona, zaś Jack i Wuya usiłują uciec z workiem Shen Gong Wu, lecz powstrzymuje ich ślepy Strażnik. Wyzywa ich na pojedynek mistrzów o worek, stawiając Monetę Modliszki. Pojedynek Trzech Mistrzów będzie nierówny, gdyż Wuya - posiadaczka Miotaczu Jedwabiu - i Jack Spicer - posługujący się Kolcem Starych Piorunów - walczą we dwoje przeciwko nic nie widzącemu staremu przeciwnikowi, który rzuca wyzwanie Imperatora Pociągu. Polega ono na wygranej tego, kto najdłużej utrzyma się na pociągu. Otoczony przez heylińskich łotrów Strażnik zaskakuje wszystkich, gdyż doskonale radzi sobie w walce. Biegnie po piorunach Jacka Spicera i odbija przy pomocy swojej laski jedwabną pajęczynę Wuyi, po czym pokonuje ich w walce wręcz. Doprowadzeni do ostatezności wrogowie postanawiają wziąć swego przeciwnika w dwa ognie, lecz unika ich pocisków z Shen Gong Wu, używając Monety Modliszki. Promienie Miotacza Jedwabiu i Kolca Starych Piorunów trafiają w Wuyę i Jacka, którzy wzajemnie doprowadzają do swego upadku, po czym rozzłoszczeni porażką zaczynają bić się sami ze sobą. Strażnik wygrywa dla Xiaolinu skradzione Shen Gong Wu i po raz kolejny tłumaczy Omiemu, że prawdziwy mędrzec patrzy nie tylko oczami, ale także umysłem, dlatego tak dobrze sprawdził się w starciu. Oznajmia im, że na tym polega tajemnica Skarbu Ślepego Szermierza. Raimundo - ku niezadowoleniu Kimiko - uświadamia sobie, że popełnił błąd, zostawiając kufer na szlaku, a Clay w ostatniej chwili łapie niedowidzącego Strażnika, który spada z pociągu myśląc, że idzie do toalety. Porażka Xiaolinu Drużyna wraca na szlak, gdzie zostawiła kufer, jednak zastają tylko pusty ślad po nim oraz tropy bardzo małej istoty. Raimundo czuje się winny jego straty, zaś Dojo słusznie domyśla się, że za jego zniknięciem stoi Hannibal Fasolka, który wiąże wielkie plany co do wykorzystania mocy Skarbu dla własnych celów. Kategoria:Odcinki